The ultimate purpose of our Clinical Cancer Education Program is to bring about and maintain the highest level of care in the cancer patient, by ensuring that medical students, residents, fellows, nurses, and practitioners acquire and maintain a basic knowledge and understanding of cancer including prevention, detection, treatment, and rehabilitation. In order to meet our objectives, we have the following specific aims: 1) providing clinical cancer training experiences for 15 clinical assistants and 4 clinical associates; 2) providing high-quality continuing cancer education programs for our faculty and area health professionals through a formal oncology lecture series, 3) expanding our educational cancer outreach programs; 4) improving the coordination of our educational program and the School of Dentistry's, 5) evaluating the core curriculum in the School of Medicine as to its adequacy in light of our objectives, 6) developing and implementing a cancer Computer-Assisted Self-Evaluation (CASE) program; 7) developing a nursing oncology program for undergraduates, masters degree candidates, and practitioners, 8) developing better, practical mechanisms for evaluating cancer education programs; and 9) assisting the University Hospital Cancer Committee, in the development of a patient care manual.